Super Computer
:"Well, it`s got lots of RAM, Incredible capacity and you can access almost anything." -Bob The Super Computer is a massive operating system and home to the Guardians. It has more operating power and better weapons and equipment than any other system on the Net. The Super Computer is the only source of Key Tools such as Glitch and Copland. No binomes have ever been seen living there, only sprites. The primary operating center of the Super Computer is the Principal Office which is located in the center of the system. The buildings of the Super Computer are on large circular disks which connect to each other by a series of bridges and energy conduits that hover over the system's Energy Sea. The Guardian Council room was located in the Super Computer. The elite Guardians meet there to debate and make decisions that would affect both the Super Computer, and the entire Net. It is unknown if the Council Room is inside the system's Principal Office, but it is the most likely location for this dark meeting room. (Trust No One) Guardians are the only inhabitants known to live in the Super Computer. Since no other individual has been seen as the Keeper of the Core for the Super Computer it is sometimes believed that Turbo is the system operator of the Super Computer. Game Cubes in the Super Computer are much faster and harder than in other systems, and some are networked. The Academy for training new Guardians is located in the Super Computer. This is where Guardian cadets learn all about the dangers of Cyber Space and how to deal with them. Primary threats they study about are Game Cubes, Viruses, Code Masters, and the Web. Mouse first met Bob when he arrested her for trying to hack into the Super Computer. (The Great Brain Robbery) The virus Killabyte was found trying to infect the Super Computer. He was imprisoned and scheduled for deletion. He was taken with to the system's Deletion Chamber by Guardian Dixon Green and Cadet Bob. When it was time to delete him Killabyte received an upgrade, turning into the super virus Gigabyte and deleting Dixon Green. The Gateway Command from Mainframe opened at that time and accidentally pulled Gigabyte from the Super Computer to the small system. It was at this time that Bob left the Super Computer and moved to Mainframe. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Megabyte has been trying for minutes, if not hours, to get to the Super Computer but has never succeeded. Hexadecimal, on the other hand, found the Super Computer with great ease using her Looking Glass, however she found the powerful system quite boring. (Nullzilla) Megabyte stole the control circuitry for the Gateway Command from Mainframe's Archives. By rebuilding the Gateway, Megabyte was able to use it to connect to the Super Computer. The virus sent Enzo Matrix through the device to test it, and for the first time the small sprite saw the Super Computer. The command was destroyed in a fight, just as Bob rescued Enzo. (When Games Collide) When a Web Creature invaded Mainframe the Guardians of the Super Computer sent a spy to find it. When its existence was confirmed Turbo and a council of guardians decided to detonate an explosive that would destroy Mainframe and the Web Creature to keep it from invading other systems. (Web World Wars) While Mainframe was engulfed in the Viral Wars, the Super Virus Daemon infected the Super Computer and all the Guardians. The entire system was under her control and she used the Guardians and the Super Computers vast resources to take control of other systems. Her first order was to restrict Net travel. After the key tools left the Guardians Daemon ordered them to begin seeding any system they had access to so that it would not matter if they were closed to the Net, then she wouldn't need portals. When this was completed Daemon spread her infection from the Super Computer infecting 92% of the entire Net. After Daemon decompiled to activate her Net destruction programing Hexadecimal sacrificed herself for the safety of the Net. The Super Computer and everywhere else was free from Daemon's control. (Sacrifice) When Megabyte returned, he made a small viral force to steal the Gateway Command as it was being moved to the Archives. Once they had the Gateway, they took it to Level 31 in Giedi Prime where Megabyte had Herr Doktor use the command to link to the Super Computer. Once the link was established a picture of the Super Computer appeared in the aperture of the Gateway Command. Megabyte passed through, only to come out the other side of the Gateway, still in Mainframe. The Gateway was a fake, and a CPU team, lead by Bob, was able to sneak into the viral camp and attack. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References The name 'Master Clock' is sometimes used to reference the Super Computer's Principal Office, as it is somewhat unique from the other Principal Office's seen in ReBoot. It is referenced on the Unofficial ReBoot website. However, this is considered a fan made name. *It is never stated on screen that Turbo is the Keeper of the Core or System Leader of the Super Computer, but since no other individual has been seen in a leadership roll, it is assumed that Turbo fills this function. Gallery Super_Computer_Principal_Office.jpg Super_Computer_Principal_Office_2.jpg See also *Room Zero Category:Locations Category:Systems